Shin da Sekai no Shinjutsu
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yurippe finds herself quite efficient with little girls... especially with the one she loves deeply.


_akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete _**(The crimson-stained sun...)**

_terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo _**(...has illuminated everything; now and the past)**

Kanade, rests her fingers on the piano keys and watched the sunset,

Many thoughts were passing through her mind,

Especially about the young leader of the Band of Hawks.

She remembered the first time the two meet,

She smiled at that thought.

_kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_ **(Is what I have imagined within this twilight...)**

_hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka? _**(...more than my own hands can accomplish?)**

"Kanade-chan!"

She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Nakamura-san..." she muttered as usual,

"Playing the piano again?" asked Yuri Nakamura, siting down next to the petite girl,

"Thinking," Kanade answered in a lazy voice.

"About?"

"You,"

"Me?"

Kanade gave a single nod.

_motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte _**(please teach me how to live...)**

_ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yoa_ **(...a little more vulnerably than I do now)**

"Kana...de?" Yuri asked as Kanade snaps out of her thoughts,

"...Yes?" Kanade muttered back,

"What were you thinking about me?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I… never mind…" Kanade could see Yuri blushing,

But she never knew what to do next, so Kanade just stared curiously.

_honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite _**(Won't you taint me, just a little?)**

_sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari _**(That way, even if I get hurt...)**

_mawari o nakushita to shite mo _**(...and lose everything around me)**

"Nakamura-san?" Kanade asked, and moved closer,

"Yes, Kanade-chan?" Yuri looks at her crush,

"When we'll be together again? Just the two of us?" Kanade asked, their noses almost touching,

Yuri laughed awkwardly and pushes Kanade away, "Baka, we won't be alone! We are a group now!"

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare _**(This song of truth will flow through my heart)**_'_

They went silent…

And then..

"Nakamura-san?"

"What?"

"I'm scared…"

Yuri looked at Kanade "From what?"

"Of staying alone, of losing you, of hell…"

'_arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou _**(This dispute will probably go on...)**

_dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa _**(...about which is more precious)**_'_

"Errm… Kanade…?"

"I'm scared, Yuri…"

Yuri hugged Kanade, who is already on the edge of tears,

"It's okay... I'm here…"

'_gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono _**(I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things...)**

_tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo _**(...even their gentle smiles)**_'_

Kanade leaned her head on Yuri's soft breasts, "Thank you…" she whispered into the cleavage,

Yuri heard her, and just smiled.

"You'll be always by my side, right?"

"Of course!" Yuri smiled with warmth and confidence.

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo _**(If eternity knows what manner of darkness...)**

_itami mo itsuka kiete_ **(...and pain will vanish)**

Suddenly, rain started to fall along with the setting sun,

But the two girls didn't care,

They just stayed there and let the rain drench them both.

_sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_ **(Then that way, you shall taint me)**

_zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_ **(I always looked to yesterday; to the castles in the sky)**

_itsuka wa tadoritsukeru _**(When will I be able to follow them?)**

"Yuri?" Kanade suddenly asked,

"What is it Kanade-chan?" Yuri asked, looking at the eyes of the tiny angel through the falling rain,

"Did you ever love someone?" Kanade asked, looking back, deep into Yuri's eyes,

"Hm…"

"Well?"

_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite _**(This song of truth shall be my guide)**

"Yes… and I love her,"

"Shiina-san?"

"No! Not her, dummy! I can't tell you yet…"

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo _**(If eternity knows what manner of darkness...)**

_itami mo itsuka kiete _**(...and pain will vanish)**

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare _**(This song of truth will flow through my heart)**

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…if I told you, you'd hate me…"

"I'll never be able to hate you Yuri… in fact… I love you…"

_motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_ **(Now, please taint me just a little)**

Yuri's tears well up with happiness as her lips dive into Kanade's lips, a few minutes later, they broke it,

"I love you too, my little angel," Yuri muttered,

"Really?" Kanade asked in surprise,

"Yeah, really, it always has been and always will be. Just wanted you to confess first,"

The two smiled,

They become closer and closer to each other,

Then their lips meet in a sweet kiss once more.

_hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_ **(Please, just taint me, only a little more)**

"Yuri?" Kanade asked when they ended the kiss,

"What is it Kanade-chan?"

"Will you be my guide? My singer of truth?"

Yuri smiled and answered simply, "Yes, we will,"

"We?"

"Yeah, I lied about Shiina, always wanted to try a threesome, see?"

Even with that awkward statement, at least now, they were not alone anymore.

_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_ **(This song of truth shall be my guide)**


End file.
